This invention relates generally to the field of alarm devices and more specifically to machine for waking a sleeper.
It has long been realized that timely awakening from sleep and subsequent arising is propitious in that it accrues benefits to individuals as well as society as a whole. It has further been generally known that arousal from sleep upon the occurrence of such events as fire or entry into the house by a burglar may be similarly beneficial if not life saving. Therefore, many devices to awaken sleepers at predetermined times of necessity and upon the occurrence of calamitous events have been devised. Accordingly, the instant disclosure teaches an advancement of the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,585 by Hartford et al discloses an alarm device that awakens a sleeper by stimulating his sense of smell by delivering into his immediate environment a vaporous, aromatic element of sufficient pungency to cause awakening.
In substantial contrast to Hartford, the instant art teaches awakening a sleeper by delivery to the body of the sleeper of water in a liquid, not vaporous, not aromatic, state so that his sense of touch and his ability to sense cold are exploited to cause an awakening stimulus.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,544,971 B1 by Berliner et al. recites a method of increasing alertness in an individual by administering a vomeropherine, a drug, to a sleeping individual.
In substantial contrast to Berliner et al, the instant art teaches arousal of a sleeper by stimulation of his tactile senses rather than by introducing foreign chemicals into the metabolic system causing metabolic or physiological changes in his brain, limbic system, or other bodily structures the vomeropherine might affect.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,346 by Arai discloses an alarm device to awaken a sleeper by means of sound.
In contrast to Arai, the instant art recites awakening a sleeper by means of substantially silent water spray.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,600 by Kutosky teaches an electronic digital audio alarm clock device with a snooze option which will deliver an audio alarm to a sleeper at a predetermined time or times.
In contrast to the instant art, Kutosky does not teach a method to affect a tactile alarm for a sleeper, but may be limited in effectiveness by employing only an audio signal. Overcoming such a limitation is one goal of the instant art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,917,420 by Gonzalez teaches an alarm apparatus for shaking a piece of furniture in response to detection of a physical occurrence. Thus, Gonzalez discloses means to create reciprocal motion by means of cams with the reciprocal motion imparted ultimately to a piece of furniture.
In contrast to Gonzalez, the instant art teaches awakening a sleeper by means of a water spray and thus comprises no means to create a force that would cause a piece of furniture to move.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,403 by Bonetti teaches a complex lawn sprinkler water delivery system to dispense large quantities of water at predetermined times over a large area comprising a plurality of sprinkler heads connected in a series, a plurality of timing valves, water operated motors, and manually adjustable control setting devices for the sprinkler heads. In addition, Bonetti teaches complex pressure control means for water within the system and backflow prevention means.
In contrast to Bonetti, the instant disclosure teaches an alarm system using water delivery to a very limited area at predetermined times having no motorized sprinkler heads, no manually set control devices for the sprinkler heads, no plurality of individual timing valves for a plurality of sprinkler heads, and parallel connection of water outlet ports if there be more than one. Furthermore, the instant art requires no pressure regulation or backflow prevention means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,303 by Edwards et al discloses a produce hydration system that will deliver only misted water to farm produce in display racks. The Edwards art comprises a filter unit and filter cleaning means, a pressurization system to ensure instant flow of water through the flow heads upon activation of the system, spray heads having non-adjustable restriction means to produce a fine mist, and drippage control means.
In contrast to Edwards et al, the instant art teaches an alarm system using water spray having no pressurizing system activated before opening of a valve to allow flow of water to a spray head and requiring no instantaneous flow of water upon activation of the system. In further contrast to Edwards et al, the instant disclosure teaches no filtration or filter cleaning means and no drippage control means. In yet further contrast to Edwards et al, the instant art recites adjustable spray head restriction means to produce a variable flow from a subtle spray to a full soaking flow but is not limited to the delivery of a mist.
U.S. Pat. No. 256,265 by Applegate discloses a device to awaken a sleeper at a specific time comprising a timer and means to drop solid material onto the head of the sleeper comprising suspension lines, pulleys, and a suspension line disengagement device.
In substantial contrast to Applegate, the instant art teaches awakening a sleeper only by spraying water on him/her and has no pulleys, suspension lines, or suspension line disengagement device. It requires no blows to the head by blunt instruments.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,190,533 by MacPherson teaches a means to awaken a sleeper by allowing solid material hingably connected to a wall to fall on him at a predetermined time. MacPherson further recites a suspension line, at least one pulley, and a hinged platform to support the awakening stimulus.
In substantial contrast to MacPherson, the instant art teaches awakening of a sleeper by means of spraying water rather than dropping a solid mass on his head and comprises no suspension lines, pulleys, or support platforms to affect the awakening stimulus.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,046,533 by Zukor discloses a device to waken a sleeper by spraying water on him upon the opening of a door or the raising of a window. Furthermore, Zukor teaches a complicated water delivery system having racks, pinions, and cams. Also, Zukor teaches activation of the system by means of mechanical energy provided by an intruder.
In contrast to Zukor, the instant art teaches a simple water delivery system having no racks, pinions, or cams. In additional contrast to Zukor, the instant art is activated by electronic signals from a timing device thus teaching away from activation by mechanical energy provided by another person. In further contrast to Zukor, the instant art teaches activation of the device at specific predetermined times and is not limited to activation upon an indefinite occurrence as taught by Zukor.